Pirates Online Wiki:Policy
There are some Policies or Rules that the community has, here on the Pirates Online Wiki. If you would like to suggest a new rule, please contact one of our active Administrators. There are also some policies which apply across all Wikis. These can be found on Wikia's Community Central. Rules for Editing Pages DO #All edits should be made in Good Faith. #Make edits with the intent of improving coverage. #Keep to the general layout of similar pages when editing. #If you have any questions or concerns feel free to contact an administrator. #Before making any major revisions or edits check with an administrator. Controversial and/or major revisions may need to be voted on. #Remember, we have younger viewers. All pages should be free of profanity or adult content. DO NOT #Do not use inappropriate language when editing pages.. Most uses of profanity are automatically blocked from publication by the Abuse Filter. However, unsuccessful attempts to add profanity to the wiki may still result in a ban, despite such content not being published. In addition, do not use symbols or words that censor or imply foul language. For example, ***** is not acceptable. #Do not vandalize pages. Deliberate vandalism or spamming will result in an instant 2 week ban. Offensive vandalism will result in a 3 month ban. #Personal signatures should be kept to a relatively small size. Please do not use text or images that are larger than the standard. #Avoid making files (uploaded photos) thumbnails. Try to find the largest possible file to uplod. This is done to keep a clean and consistent look across the wiki. #Do not upload an image if you do not plan to add it to a page. If an image is not added to a page, it will be deleted by the end of the day it was uploaded. This system is in use to keep the wiki organized and clean. #Do not use any images, text, signatures, statements, or user names that imply you work for Disney or any other company or organization. #Do not create new categories unless approved by an administrator. They will be deleted. #Do not add more than a few isolated categories unless you check with an administrator. Always check similar pages before adding a category. If a category is not on a similar page, DO NOT add it. #Do not make unwarranted edits just to earn achievements. Examples include: adding extra spaces, extra periods, abuse of categories, saving minor edits over and over on one page, etc... Rules for Community Interaction We want to maintain a peaceful and welcoming environment on this wiki's community. For that reason, the following rules will be enforced. *Repeat offenses of all cases mentioned below will result in extended bans. *Administrators reserve the right to deem any actions inappropriate that they see violate our standards. If an administrator instructs you to stop performing a particular action or activity, you must do so. Administrators will take action against inappropriate behavior which includes, but is not limited to: Warning the user, reverting edits or blocking the user from the site for a period of time. *Bullying, threatening, or belittling other users is prohibited. If you have encountered such an event, please contact an administrators. *Use of profanity in comments, message all threads, the chat, or any forum thread is not tolerated, and will be dealt with accordingly. *Uploading or linking to images and other media that contain offensive, sexually explicit, bigoted, slanderous, hateful, or otherwise inappropriate material will result in an instant ban. *Users are free to edit their own message wall, as long as messages are not manipulated in a way that alters the message. **Clearing or archiving your talk page is allowed. *The author of a message may delete or edit their own messages on other users’ message walls. The owner of the message wall should not undo deletions from the author. *Please do not ask users for their password to any account on any website, such as Wikia.com and PiratesOnline.co *Do not ask any users of the wiki for their home address, phone number, Skype, video chat account, or any other form of personal information. If so, you will be given one warning. If you do not heed the warning, you will be banned for 3 months. *Please do not upload anything personal of yourself, which includes all types of media. *Using the wiki as an outlet to gain other users' account information such as user name, password, and credit card information by any means, including chat private messages will result in a ban. *Displaying methods on how to hack the game, show which programs to use to hack the game, or persuade another individual to give away their account information via chat, a blog, or an outsourced link will result in a ban. Ban Lengths Below is a general guideline to length of bans depending on one's offense. Administrators may shorten or lengthen a ban at their discretion on a case-by-case basis. However, if the ban is deemed too harsh by other Admins then the ban may be reduced or dismissed. Bureaucrats (not administrators) may issue permanent block if deemed necessary.